1. Field of the Invention
Support for sheet music, books, and the like, having flexible members like brush bristles supported to be engaged by the sheets and biased for movement back into position after movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual method of holding a book on a support or sheet music on a music stand or rack is to use some type of movable clamping means such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 457,564. More elaborate devices for the physically infirm are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,510. Such arrangements have obvious disadvantages such as the difficulty while the hands are occupied involved in moving from one page to another and repositioning the means which holds the pages in place plus the cost of the device. There is a need for an inexpensive arrangement which holds the pages of a book or sheet music in position temporarily but allows free and easy repositioning without manipulating the means or arrangement which temporarily retains the pages whereby the operator only has to turn the pages and not bother with the mechanism.